Professions
Job System The Job system is a secondary class system you can use to establish a lifestyle that will help you during your Ragnarok game. Using your Job, you can craft items depending your Job type, these items could be Food buffs, Armor, Weapons, or Potions. There are four jobs available, Chef, Artisan, Blacksmith, and Alchemist. Guardians To obtain your Guardian you must train your Profession to level 10, then visit any City and talk to your Profession trainer there. He will give you a quest which will award you your Guardian upon completion. Guardians give the players special buffs for a limited time while activated. Each Profession has a different Guardian. Guardians can also be leveled up as a player's Profession class increases. Chef Chefs create delicious dishes which cause beneficial effects, such as health recovery or boosted abilities.Aside from cooking, a Chef also gathers ingredients and processes them for cooking. Crafting recipes can be purchased from Chef Experts in various towns. Materials for chefs can be found from harvesting dead creatures. Guardian: Demeter / Damateri Demeter greatly increases the summoners HP auto-recovery and allows the usage of exclusive skills such as Lusty Smell which poisons enemies with a powerful poison. Story Demeter was a brilliant palace Chef. Her cooking skill was so incredible that the King of another continent was taken by her food and wished to scout her. Demeter believed that the ultimate goal of coking was to make the taster happy, and so she set out on her lifetime foal to create a meal that would make everyone happy. After many attempts and much research she finally completed her recipes. Demeter met the Day of Despair before she could cook her completed recipe. Artisan Artisans are experts in crafting clothes and light armor using leather and cloth.Tan skins from creatures can be gathered or textile materials can be obtained, to be tailored into wearable clothing. Artisans are also capable of handcrafting various ‘Runes’ that empower weapons and armor with special abilities. Artisans harvest field minerals to use in the creation of clothes, leather armors, arrows, and ammunition. Guardian: Veriel / Balia ' ' '''Veriel significantly increases the summoners flee and allows the usage of exclusive skills such as '''Shining Gimlet that afflicts quick continuous damage on far away enemies. Story Veriel was the best artisan in the entire continent of Midgard. His future was an undoubtedly smooth road. However, Jibril, who could not surpass Veriel no matter how hard he tried , planned out a terrible scheme to one day destroy Veriel's hands. Jibril feigns an accident to bring his plan to life, and Veriel loses his hands. The hands are the most important part of the body to an artisan; Veriel, who was no longer able to be an artisan, spent his days in a drunken corrupted despair. Then one day Veriel discovers that the accident that had cost him his hands was in fact not an accident and caused by Jibril. Unable to control his anger Veriel murders Jibril with his favourtie knife, using his mouth to deal the blow. In the same moment that Veriel killed Jibril the Day of Despair descended upon his city. Blacksmith The Blacksmith crafts various weapons and armor, and possess skills to smelt mineral ore found in mines.Blacksmiths can also craft ‘Rune Hole Punch’, which pierces holes in existing weapons and armor; allowing them to hold ‘Runes’. Guardian: 'Vulcan ' ' '''Vulcan increases the summoners melee defense and allows the usage of exclusive skills such as '''Hammerfall' which decreases the enemies defense. Story Early on in his life Vulcan established himself as the best blacksmith in the entire content of Midgard. His name was known by all. It was said that Vulcan was the one to have created the holy sword of Jormungand that tore the curtain leading to Vanaheim and expelled Freya. Vulcan was unable to complete his lifetime wish to create the Gods weapon and met the Day of Despair whilst in his forge. Alchemist The Alchemist collects various herbs to create potions which can recover HP or SP.Using their expert knowledge, they can also create special potions which boost vitality. Guardian: Hohenheim ' '''Hohenheim increases the summoners magic defense and allows the usage of exclusive skills such as Acid Terror that delivers powerful melee and magic damage at the same time. '''Story' Before the great disaster the City of Magic was Juno, Hohenheim was the third headmaster of the Magic Academy in Juno. He was the one who created the educational structure of the previously little-known alchemy and bought it up the regular class level of magic studies. One day he suddenly disappeared, leaving his great accomplishments behind. It was unexpected, not even by himself. The last alchemy theme he researched was the fusion of human and demon. The corpse of Baphomet, the demon that shook the entire continent of Midgard in fear, was obtained by Hohenheim who then attempted the fusion of human and demon with it. The human part of the experiment was none other than himself. He wanted to combine the great magical powers of the Baphomet into the human body to create a new human race. The preparations of the experiment were done and the perfect alchemy formula were established, everything seemed to be going well but the result of the experiment was devastating. Hohenheim's soul was instead fused into Baphomets body. Hohenheim, who lost his rationality at the unexpected result ran away into the Geffen forest to escape being destroyed by the Magic Academy's researchers who though he was just another monster. Hohenheim was filled with endless frustration. "If I could revise the formula just a little but more, just a bit, the alchemy would have succeeded..." Secluded in the forest Hohenheim continued his research, unbeknown to others, until he silently met the Day of Despair.